


Manip: #thumbtwiddling

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Serena/Vineyard manip.





	1. Manip

**Author's Note:**

> We haven't seen Serena in a while now on our screens. I wanted to see how she's doing...
> 
> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. Wallpaper




End file.
